A Lifetime of Isolation
by Kupoke
Summary: A Digimon YAOI ficlet that I just wrote. It's a very random pairing! Gennai (Not the wrinkly one! The hot one!) and Michael! They're both hot and alone, so why not? This takes place in 02, before Michael meets the others and after Gennai turns young.


**_A Lifetime of Isolation_**

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Toei. I am merely using them as my little play things. Bwa ha ha! I have Digidestined dollies to play with!

Pairings: Gennai x Michael

Warning: This story is very YAOI! Stay back from the evil if ye cannae handle it!

Author's Note: Just a quick fic I threw together. Okay, this is a very random pairing. I was laying in bed and was wondering who I could pair with Gennai, because he's so cute. Naturally, I picked the only Digidestined that wasn't taken. Bwa ha ha! Thus, I began this fic. Enjoy!

~~~~~~

It's been so long since I've been here, but it's all coming back to me. The long hard fights with Betamon by my side. The long hikes and journeys we took to defeat our enemies. The time we parted after we were no longer needed. It's amazing how everything seems like it just happened yesterday.

I was sent back for a reason, I know that much. One doesn't just find themselves in the Digiworld one random morning after three years of silence. So, here I am, wandering through the forests, reliving my past. I guess the first thing I should do is look for Betamon. I do miss him, after all, and I couldn't last five seconds in a fight without him.

"Betamon! Betamon!"

I wonder if I can find him that easily. This is a big world after all and who knows where he went after three long years.

"Betamon!"

"Don't worry. He's safe."

I turn around quickly and find myself staring into piercing, blue eyes. They smile at me softly and I know that Betamon's in no danger. He has a familiar aura about him. I can recognize him immediately.

"Gennai. It's been a while."

"Hai, it has. It's been a long time since we've been in any real danger but I'm sorry to say that we need you again."

"And that's why I've been summoned." I sigh softly and run my hand through my wavy, blond hair. "Why not the others? Tachikawa Mimi has informed me of the new Chosen."

"I'm afraid they won't be enough. What we're facing requires everyone's help."

"It's that bad?"

"It is. There's a new evil who tries to control the world with towers."

"Yes, the Digimon Kaiser. He controls all Digimon in the area and makes evolution impossible."

"We need your help in destroying the towers. The only way to restore the balance is to disable every last one."

"How can I help when Betamon can't evolve?"

"Each Digimon can remain in the champion form for a limited amount of time, as long as they evolve outside the tower's radius. You must destroy the tower within that allotted time."

"I see. I'll do what I can. Where's Betamon?"

"At my house in the lake. If you'd like, you can rest there until you're ready to attack."

"Thank you, Gennai. It's good to see you again..."

He looks at me kindly and I practically melt. What is it about him that makes me feel this way? That soft, long, brown hair that he ties in a cute ponytail? The way he moves in his flowing robes? The way he smiles at me with caring eyes? Watching him closely, I beam happily and continue walking through the forest.

~~~~~

A lifetime of isolation can make one lonely. The long nights of staring silently at the cool waters, wishing for a love that could never exist. It's so rare that I actually find someone that I care so deeply about. I guess I always wanted to love someone. Even more, I wanted someone to love me. I never thought that I could find anyone to care about, especially since Piemon plagued my body with old age.

Then one day, Michael came along. He was the only Chosen Child in the area, so I watched after him closely. I wanted to unite him with the others, but he was needed elsewhere. Little did I know, that he could handle everything fine without assistance. His independence and kind spirit intrigued me. He was so young, energetic, and beautiful.

He played his part, and soon we were all saved. With Piemon destroyed, my body could begin purging itself of the virus it had acquired. Unfortunately, Michael's job was done, and he was sent away from me, before I could get the chance to love him. Three years later, the feelings still remain...

He still has the same energy, the same spirit. He's still as independent as he ever was. The golden light bounces off his soft skin and his blond curls radiate brightly. His aquamarine eyes gleam as he casually walks along the forest path. It's quite a sight to behold.

Slowly, he comes to a stop as the shimmering surface of a lake stands before us. A cool breeze rushes past us and brushes my warm skin. The entire location is simply serene, which is one of the reasons I settled here to begin with.

"It's nice here. You never find anything nearly this beautiful in America."

~~~~~

I sigh, the warm breath slowly escaping out of my lungs and into the air. "All those peaceful nights must be nice. Just laying back, without a care in the world."

The soft glow leaves his eyes and he too sighs. "It's not as nice as one may think. It gets rather lonely out here."

I never thought about it that way...I mean, I always had Betamon with me. No matter how tough the times got, or how rough the battles got, he was always by my side. Gennai has been here his whole life without anyone...

"Gennai...I never realized..."

He looks at me and smiles calmly. "It's no problem. You get used to it."

"You shouldn't have to..."

"What?"

"No one should embrace loneliness. That just makes you cold and bitter. Love is wherever you find it."

"It's not that simple." Gennai steps forward and stares into the vast reflection of the lake in front of us. "I've lived too much, too long without love. It's impossible for one such as myself to care for anything."

"That's not true. You care deeply. I can see it in your eyes. It's the way they dance. You look at the world lovingly."

"Even if that's true...would anyone ever care for me?"

Slowly, I lean forward and place my lips on his. My hands wander up to his spiky, brown hair and I run them down the length of his ponytail. I move closer, snuggling in the warmth of his robes. I'm surprised when he wraps his arms around me, pulling me even closer. As we end the kiss, I can feel his hot breath on my face and he pants softly.

"You need someone to love. You need someone to love you. You shouldn't be alone."

~~~~~

"Thank you. I..." I smile and brush my lips tenderly against his face. "I think I do need someone to love..."

Michael holds me tight and lays his head on my chest, his touch leaving me breathless. I carefully brush the golden strands out of his hair and kiss his forehead.

"I love you..." he whispers.

"I love you too..." I whisper back.

A lifetime of isolation does make one lonely indeed, but the smile of a loved one can make it all worthwhile.

~Owari~

Oh boy! You read my fic! ^_^ ::Glomp:: Thank you! Now review my ficcy and I'll be the happiest girl on earth! Wee! ::Runs around in circles, spinning and giggling madly::


End file.
